Lessons for the Shugotard
by xAngelicNightmare
Summary: Funny things people have learned from Shugo Chara! Please R&R!
1. Lesson 1

**Rayn: I got this idea when I was brushing me teeth, and Trannie approves so let's go for it!**

**Trannie: Rayn owns nothing, thank god!I will need you're help for this story. As you may know, it's called**

**"What I Learned From Shugo Chara!" Basically it's funny things you have "learned" from Shugo Chara! Feel free to suggest things, PM me if you like. You will get credit for your ideas!!! And for now,**

**here are these!:**

**For the contents in this, credits go to the following:**

**LaharlCrazy1120**

**TranquilityX**

**UtsuhoReiuji6**

**PandaBear-36**

* * *

-From Shugo Chara! I have learned that milk is good for breast remember the episode where Amu's drinking milk and Ikuto pops up and tells her that drinking milk won't help her breasts

grow?

-From Shugo Chara! I have learned that you should carefully examine fraternal twins. You never know if it's just a cute crossdresser. Lucky you Rima. If anyone remembers Nadeshiko, it's not really a girl, it's

Nagihiko. I'm surprised Amu still didn't figure that one out.

-From Shugo Chara! I have learned that Easter isn't as safe as we think it might be. I mean, they take away people's dreams and wishes and happiness. And the bunny, that might be dangerous.

-From Kairi I have learned that sometimes, even nerds have the urge to be ninjas, not just Naruto. I mean, Musashi? Samurai Soul? It all adds up.

-From Shugo Chara! I have learned that there is such a thing as a 7th grade hunk. Kukai anyone?

-From Shugo Chara! I have learned that Suu is useless. Prove me wrong.

-From Shugo Chara! I have learned that if your speech is suddenly torn up by a teacher, giving an impromptu one on friendship can win you a speech contest. Remember, way back in episode 17? The teacher

guy ripped up Amu's speech, Daichi's egg was turned into an X-egg. Then Amu gives an oh-so awesome speech on friendship. And she wins the speech contest.

-From Shugo Chara! I have learned that it is possible that a second-grader might be the head of one of the most powerful corporations in being Gozen, I really didn't see that one coming.

-From Shugo Chara! I have learned that it only takes 3 days to become the number one artist in Japan.

-From Shugo Chara! I have learned that there is a such thing as a blonde Japanese. And a pink haired one. And a purple haired, green haired, and a blue haired one.

-And lastly, from Shugo Chara! I have learned that when it comes to saving the world leave it to the following; A pink haired tween going through adolescence, a perverted kitty cosplayer, a cross-dressing

basketball playing dancer, a short comedian, an overly happy jock, a teenage pop star, a nerdy wannabe ninja, a candy loving baby, an overconfident wanting-to-dominate-the-world kid, and a whole bunch of

little chibi people.

* * *

**And that's a wrap!! If I get enough reviews, and new ideas, I will put up a sequel!! If you decide to do so, please give me credit. Thank you minna-san for reading!!! Please review!!!**


	2. Lesson 2

**Thank all you guys for being so supportive!! And I loved all your suggestions!! And here is Lesson 2!!**

**Thanks to the following for suggestions:**

**RimaxNagi **

**PandaBree**

**And my oh so smart cough brother- Sam**

* * *

**XxAmuto4EverxX**

--- Every time you eat an egg, you are eating your would be self, which a part of you... Therefore you eat part of yourself , and others, when you have a Bacon and Egg cheeseburger from a fast food restaurant.

--- If a blue haired violinist is playing violin in a park... Chances are he's working for an evil corporation named after a holiday. Go glomp him, and help set him free!

--- Bitch slapping little emotionless boys proves effective. Proven by Rikka.

--- It's completely normal to have little floaty chibi people that follow you aroundand give you advice, whether the advice is good or not.

--- The cute, shy little boy at your school is most likely a psycho seekingworld domination. Andrew, I will never look at you the same way ever again.

--- The best way to shut up a crazy, ranting moron is to slam a bucket on theirhead.

---And that one of the best things about being a girl is that we can dress in guy clothes and still look great, but guys can't visa versa. Except Nagi.

**XxAmuto4EverxX**

* * *

**Please R&R!! And please give in your suggestions!!**


End file.
